xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
CT-5555(Fives)
CT-27-5555, also known as ARC-5555 and later re-designated as'CT-5555', was a clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Because of his clone designation, he was given the nickname "Fives." The Biochip Conspiracy During a mission on the orbital ring space station of Ringo Vinda, Tup suddenly began to act irrationally, switching between periods of normality and a strange trance-like state. In the latter condition, he inexplicably opened fire on Jedi Master Tiplar, killing her. A medical check proved to be inconclusive, so Tup was to be sent to Kamino for further investigation. However, just before the transport could get underway, the shuttle was ambushed by Separatist forces and Tup was kidnapped. Fives participated in the subsequent successful retrieval of Tup alongside Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex, and as another transport was prepared, he asked Rex to come along in order to be with his friend; a request that was granted.18 Upon arriving in Kamino, Fives bore witness to Tup's deteriorating condition as the check went underway, even though strangely no clue was found to the trooper's apparent irrationality. However, Tup's condition awoke concerns among the Kaminoans, and they decided to contact Master Tyranus. As it turned out, Tup's condition resulted from an organic biochip implanted in the brain of all clone troopers at an early stage of their embryonal development,19 with Tup's chip suffering an unexpected malfunction. The Kaminoans were told that the chip and the programming it contained was meant as a safety measure in the case the Jedi went rogue, so that all clone troopers would ultimately (and ostensibly) remain obedient to the Galactic Republic. In order to keep this from Master Shaak Ti, Kamino Jedi supervisor, Nala Se, the physician in charge of the investigation, attempted to manipulate and falsify (or hide) the results of Tup's medical check. However, Fives, desperate to save his friend and brother, launched an investigation of his own, assisted by the medical droid AZ-3, whom he managed to persuade that acting against the rules would help save Tup's life. By performing a deep-reaching brain scan, Fives and AZ-3 discovered the biochip hidden in Tup's brain and retrieved it, but the operation and Tup's deteriorated condition inadvertently resulted in Tup's demise.20 When Fives subsequently learned from AZ-3 that his memory was to be erased and he was to be reassigned to the medical station of Tipoca City (an intention of which Shaak Ti bore no knowledge), he escaped custody and, after leaving a false trail, sneaked into the clone laboratories to find out whether all the clones had been tampered with. After finding this evidence - and having his own chip removed by AZ-3, he presented the facts to Shaak Ti, who ordered the chips and Fives to be brought to Coruscant for a presentation of his case to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, not knowing that she was actually playing right into the enemy's hands. However, en route to Coruscant, Fives was drugged by Nala Se to slow his reactions. Upon hearing the facts, Palpatine insisted upon a private discussion with Fives and then faked an attempt on his own life, making Fives a marked fugitive. When the Jedi Council learned of this alleged attack, they decided to launch a secret investigation of their own, with Anakin and Rex deciding to find and approach Fives in order to find out the truth. While trying to lose his pursuers, Fives ran into his fellow trooper Kix and tried to relay the horrendous news to him. Kix arranged a meeting with Anakin and Rex, the only people Fives still trusted, but Fives was spotted and tracked down to the meeting point. In the meantime, Fives tried to plead his case to Anakin and Rex, even trapping the pair in ray shields, but his drug-hazed state and his own agitation made his explanations about a conspiracy against the Jedi and the Chancellor's involvement sound incoherent. When Commander Fox and a platoon of Coruscant guards appeared to take Fives in, the desperate ARC Trooper tried to keep them away with Rex's pistol, but was fatally shot by Fox. Dying in Rex's arms, Fives reiterated Tup's last words about the "mission" and having found freedom at last. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Army of Light Category:Gunslinger Category:Clones Category:Tacticians Category:Armor Users Category:Veterans Category:Deceased Category:Tattoo Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:Clan Fett Category:Warrior Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Murdered